A Means For Information
by British Cupcakesify
Summary: Growing extremely anxious after having been seen in an alleyway by Professor Stein; Medusa finds a means for retrieving information. What did he know? Lying through her teeth, things come to unnaturally intimate extents.


Medusa sat quietly in her chair, thinking to herself and writing down notes. An average day was all it had been as she spent hours within the walls of Shibusen Academy. Her mind swirled with possibilities- that were it. She was going to pay a visit to Professor Stein; to dig up some information. That time in the alleyway... he seemed as though he was suspicious of her. The thought of this made her clench her fists. "A flaw..." she sneered. "Why does he have to watch so closely?" The snake-like witch asked herself as she stood up from her desk, closing her notebook and walking down the halls and exiting the building. Wind blew through her hair, and she looked up to the sky. Medusa forced a soft smile onto her lips. She was going to pay that man a visit.

Stitch stitch stitch. Incision. Peel. Scalpel. Slice. A gray haired man pulled back from his project, splatters of blood peppering his face as he smiled manically. "Perfect..." The quiet whisper echoes around the room as stood up, observing his experiment. "It's beautiful..." He stroked the mass of blood and flesh. "So pretty, aren't you dear?" He asked, staring lovingly at his creation. With a snap, he pulled off his gloves and deposited them in the toxic waste bin. Ignoring the blood covering various places on his body, he collapsed in his chair, grinning insanely. "My Lovely, my Saya... I'm almost done creating her..."

The young-looking witch approached the door, knocking gently. "Professor Stein?" She called, turning the doorknob and entering rather uninvitedly.

The insane grin immediately falling from his face, he looked up from the corner that he had been sitting in to look at the blonde nurse. "Ah, nurse Medusa, what can I do for you today?" He asked, adorning an innocent smile.

Medusa looked over to the bloody mass on the table. "...I see you're hard at work." She didn't bother to put up an act, her expression calm and careless in reaction to the disgusting lump of flesh. "I just wanted to stop by for a visit. It gets lonely in that office." She wandered closer to Stein.

"Indeed it does. So was there a reason that you chose me instead of anyone else?" He stood from his stitchy chair, grabbing a sheet and throwing it over 'child.' The sheet didn't do much though, the cloth immediately soaking through with blood and greenish slime as a disgusting odour wafted from it. "Ah, come on, this isn't an appropriate room for guests, come with me." He started walking towards a door on the other side of the room.

She nodded slightly, following Stein to the next room. "No reason in particular..." Medusa blushed slightly, her false innocent nature riding over her. "Aside from the fact that your creativity is appealing." She smiled rather sweetly.

"Really?" He turned dramatically as they stopped in the next room, which turned out to be a sitting room. "That's very flattering! Most people tend to be scared away by my... creativity." He stuffed his bloody hands into his equally bloody pockets and smiled childishly. "Please, sit down."

"Yes." Medusa smiled as he looked rather happy at her form of a compliment. She took a seat on the love sofa that had a to be expected stitch pattern, and turned her attention to Stein. "So what were you working on?" She asked curiously, soft gaze on the professor.

"Ah, nothing much really." He said as he flopped down on the love seat opposite her. "Well, not yet anyway. Soon she will become known all over the world." His smile turned endearing as he thought about his baby.

"Interesting." Medusa raised an eyebrow, unsure as to how a lump of grotesque flesh could possibly become anything known across the world. She also very much doubted it would be in a good way.

"Oh, how rude of me!" He stood suddenly, almost overturning the table between them. "Would you like something to drink? Or eat?"

Medusa smiled. "How about champagne? I could use some relaxation. That is if you happen to have any here." She laughed softly.

"Hmmm, champagne, eh?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully, not noticing the blood that his hands transferred to his face to create red smudges on his face. "I don't know, I'll have to check. Just relax here while I do, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he spun and walked through a door that had been hidden in the shadows in a corner.

Medusa stood up quietly as Stein left the room, and took cautious steps over to the door in which his creation lay behind. Carefully she opened the door, walking over to where the lump beneath a bloodied sheet lay. "Hm.." Gingerly she lifted the sheets, uncaring as to what she saw before her. "...Interesting.." she murmured, looking closer. "..Is this thing alive?" She questioned to herself, a calm expression on her young features as her fingers trailed over the lump of grotesque imagery. "...I wonder." she examined her bloodied fingers. Her concerns were on what Stein knew about her, not this lump of flesh. But it interested her nonetheless, and so she was drawn to it.

"Isn't she beautiful" The quiet words were whispered beside Medusa's ear as hot breath gusted onto it.

Medusa shivered as his hot breath fell upon her ear. "P-Professor Stein..." She continued to stare down at her bloodied fingertips. "...I suppose." she looked back to the mass of flesh, laughing rather awkwardly.

Stepping out from behind her, he handed her a glass of champagne, and stared down at the lump of blood. "I call her Saya." He stroked her with one hand, the other holding a glass of champagne of his own. Said hand became even more coated with blood and slime. "I think she's my best yet..."

"What exactly is she?" Medusa asked, taking the glass of champagne. Safety. For a moment, she thought that he would be angered by this. He proved yet again to be an interesting character.

"That's a very good question. I don't even know /why/ I started to create her. Basically, she's an organism made solely for the purpose of reproduction. She can emit acid and slime and right now I'm working on making it so that she can talk. Isn't it wonderful?" The stitched man took a sip of his champagne and giggled a bit.

The young nurse's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "That's amazing." She forced a smile. "So... I wanted to talk to you about the presence of witches here recently." Medusa pressed the glass to her lips, looking up at Stein innocently as she took a sip.

"Ah, I remember! So you really /didn't/ come here just to visit lil' ole me... I'm heartbroken." He giggled again, then threw the sheet back over 'Saya'. "Well, let's go back to the sitting room shall we?" He asked as he wiped the slime off on his coat.

"Oh, I did come to visit as well." She laughed lightly, walking back into the other room while nodding. "I'm concerned about what we should do. What you said about a witch being within Death City... Penetrating our system and what not..." A look of worry crossed her face and she bit her lower lip, returning to the sofa.

He looked at at the nurse, a brief glitch of concern washing over his face. "Ah, don't worry nurse Medusa. We have many strong and experienced Meisters and weapons here, the witches won't be able to harm you." He smiled kindly, sitting on the love seat beside her.

She set the glass of champagne down on the table, wrapping her arms around herself. "Are you sure...?" Medusa asked, looking over at him with glassy eyes. "..All of the students. And you... I worry..." Medusa was drowning in her own lies, her facade working with ease.

"Of course I am... I would now, I taught many of them." He looked over at her, glass still loosely clasped in one hand as he hunched over. "Also, you need not worry about me. I'm the strongest Meister to ever graduate Shibusen you know." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Medusa smiled weakly. "I'm glad to hear that." She let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have any suspects?" She asked curiously.

"Hm, no, not as of yet, but I'm sure we'll find them, no worries." He leaned back on the love seat, crossing his legs as he stared at the ceiling.

Medusa picked her glass up from the table, taking a cautious sip of it. "I see..." She responded thoughtfully, still sitting upright on the couch with her guard up. "..It's quiet in here." She frowned slightly, pressing her lips to the glass.

"Quite? Oh, I can fix that!" He quickly stood, dashing into a closet. A few crashes and bangs were heard. Stein then tumbled out of the closet, carrying a record player and a few records. "Here we are!" He exclaimed, setting the objects on the table.

Medusa laughed at his actions, smiling as she took another sip of her champagne. "How classical." She commented, looking at the record player as he set it down.

"I'd rather upgrade it myself then buy some new-fangled thing that some rich company made." He held

He held up two records, looking over the titles. "Would you prefer Broken Doll or Mozart?" He asked looking up at her pokerfaced.

"Broken Doll." She set down the glass of champagne, leaning back on the sofa.

"Broken Doll it is then." He took out the record, blowing the dust off and set it upon the record player. Dropping the needle, music began to play. It was choppy and eerie, just the kind of music that suited Stein.

/How Suitable/, She thought to herself quietly as the music began to play. "It's such beautiful music." Medusa listened, closing her eyes as she sit there on the couch in relaxation.

"Isn't it just?" Stein began to sway to the music, body movements not matching up at all with the tune. "My favourite music to listen to."

"And dance to, I see." She laughed, opening one eye and watching the drunken man.

"Mm, yes. This song is just so lovely, I can't help myself." He spun wildly and then stopped abruptly, facing her. "Dance with me?" He asked, extending a hand.

A light shade of pink dusted over her cheeks for a moment, but she quickly brushed off the sudden shyness she felt as though it were something ridiculous. "Certainly, Dr. Stein." Medusa smiled crookedly, placing her hand in his with delicacy and standing up.

He pulled her close, chest to chest as his unoccupied hand went to rest on the small of her back. Stein closed his eyes, smiling, as they swayed to music.

Medusa looked up at him, smiling as well as they swayed. "How long has it been since you have danced?" She asked, trying to keep up conversation. She came here for information, and this was going in an entirely opposite direction from how she would've liked.

"... Danced?" He opened his eyes to look at her, only to stare over her shoulder as he thought about her question. "Five years, I think... Yes, five years. That's how long it's been." He smiled at her absent-mindedly.

"Such a long time." Medusa laughed softly, dancing rather stiffly.

The professor hummed, but said nothing else as the continued to sway. After a few minutes of silence from the two he spoke up "And you nurse Medusa? When did you last dance? You seem rather.. stiff."

"Oh.. It's been a while, but that's not why.." Medusa blushed slightly, averting her gaze. Her body was rigid from discomfort from her closeness to him.

"Oh? Why /are/ you so stiff then? Sore back? Or is work stressing you out? I know how difficult it can be to deal with children." He smiled sympathetically at her.

"The stress of work..." She responded quickly, looking down at the floor and accidentally stepping on his foot. "Ah, sorry." Medusa laughed awkwardly, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink in embarrassment.

"It's alright~" He said, smiling at her benevolently. Suddenly, he pulled her even closer and started to really dance with her, instead of just swaying.

Medusa's eyes looked back up, locking onto Stein's. "..." She inhaled sharply, the blush fading to a light color as she calmed herself and directed her focus to the dancing.

Stein adjusted his grip, one hand moving a bit more down her back and the other entwining more with Medusa's hand. For the next few minutes there was silence and Stein once again closed his yes as they danced, letting himself melt into the music.

Her grip on his hand was soft, her eyes open as his were closed. Medusa's gaze didn't slip from him until she tilted forward, leaning her head on his chest as they danced. It was then her eyes closed, and she began to relax. Her constant on-guard demeanour was slipping away.

Eyes slightly opening in surprise, he glanced down at Medusa, then smiled. It was good that she was relaxing. He softly rested his chin on her head as they slowed down.

A gentle smile worked its way onto Medusa's lips, her cheeks a light shade of pink as they began to dance slower. Part of her wanted to break the silence, while the other basked in its sweetness.

They came to a still as the record stopped and the song had ended. Lifting his head he looked down and smiled at Medusa. "That was pleasant, wasn't it?"

For a moment, Medusa didn't speak and simply continued to rest her head on his chest and hold his hand a little tighter. "Yes, it was." She smiled, letting go of him abruptly and looking away.

Stein let go of her completely and then his eyes widened in shock as he realized something. "Shinigami! I'm sorry nurse Medusa; it seems I've gotten blood all over you. It was true. There were now red smudges and blotches all over her and her clothes.

"Oh... It seems you have." Medusa looked down, examining herself with a slight frown. "Should I just go home...? I'll need to change." She smiled half-heartedly.

"No no, it's my fault. How about I give you a change of clothes and I'll wash the ones you have on right now." He looked down at his own garb and sweatdropped. "I should also wash my own clothes..." he muttered to himself.

Medusa nodded calmly. "I suppose that would be alright." She gave a soft smile, and thought to herself on how far she was going just for some god damn information. She didn't want to stay her much longer.

He smiled at her and dashed though the door that led to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came out with a bundle of clothes. "You're a lot smaller than me, so I don't know how well they'll fit..." He sweat dropped then led her back into the first room where 'Saya' was... "And here's the bathroom." He said, presenting her with, surprise, a grey and white stitched door.

"I'm sure they'll work." She responded, taking the clothes and wandering into the washroom. Looking at herself in the stitched mirror after closing the door she stripped down to her undergarments. Taking the clothes, she began to put them on. Once they were on, a pout crossed her lips as the top slid down her shoulder. Opening the door with the dirtied clothes folded up in her arms, she presented herself to Stein. Medusa stood quietly in the doorway, her legs bared as the long-sleeved nightshirt slid down her shoulder to reveal part of her collarbone. Seeing as the pants didn't fit, she decided it was alright not to wear them at all since the shirt was so big on her. She smiled slightly, holding out the clothes. "I guess this will do until my clothes are cleaned."

Stein's eyes widened as his cheeks tinged the lightest red. "Oh my, they don't fit you at all. I'm sorry about that." He said, scratching the back of his head. He scooped the clothes from Medusa's arms and crossed the room, going through another door. Once again, there were various bumps and clangs before he came back out, looking ruffled.

"It's alright." Medusa looked away shyly, and as he returned she laughed at how he reappeared after a series of loud crashing and what not from the other room.

Leading her back to the sitting room, he plopped down on a love seat. He had changed into clean clothes when he had fetched some for Medusa and was now reclining in his usual outfit, sans jacket.

Medusa sat down beside Stein, letting out a yawn. "Mind pouring me another glass?" She smiled, taking the empty champagne glass and holding it out to the scientist.

He took the champagne bottle, refilling her glass and his as well. Leaning back after he had set down the bottle, He took a sip and glanced over at Medusa. Though she had said otherwise, the scientist new she was here for ulterior reasons. It had been an enjoyable experience to spend time with her, but he knew that once he was drunk enough, she would fish him for information. He didn't know /what/ Medusa was, or why she was here, but Stein knew that it was not simply to be a nurse.

"Thank you." Leaning back on the couch more comfortably, she took a large drink of the champagne that he had poured for her and smiled at him. She let out another yawn, realizing that she hadn't slept since yesterday. Subconsciously, she leaned over and rested her head on Stein's arm. "When do you think the clothes will be dry?" She asked tiredly.

"Good question..." He said, shifting his arm so that it now rested around her. "It should take an hour to wash… and then another hour to dry... two hours then."

Medusa dreaded the next two hours she would have to spend here. "What should we do while we wait?" She asked, taking another swig of the drink in her hand.

"You're the guest; it's really up to you to decide." He smiled and relaxed against the cushions, letting his head fall back, his glasses going slightly askew.

"Okay." She smiled softly and set the glass of champagne down on the table before returning to her previous position, except slowly sliding down and laying her head in Stein's lap, the top sliding up and revealing her panties a bit. "Maybe we could watch a Movie or something..?" Medusa suggested.

"A movie... I don't have a TV..." He said looking down at her. He didn't own a TV because he had no use for it. If he was bored, he would experiment. If he wanted to get news, he would get a newspaper. If he wanted to watch a movie, however rare that was, he would go to Spirit's house.

"Well, since you like experiments how about we try something together?" Medusa gave Stein no time for a response as she sat up and straddled him on the sofa, pressing her forehead to his with a rather devious look on her face. Perhaps she could speed things up by seducing him and then getting the information out of him as a result of her advances. "Would that be... too much to ask for?" Her lips loomed over his, magic slipping out from between her lips.

His breath caught as he stared into her yellow eyes, His own pair of green eyes growing wide. "N-nurse... Medusa... what..." He didn't return her advances, but he didn't force her away. His reactions were slow because of the alcohol and he was a bit shocked. After all, not many women would proposition /him/.

"What do you mean 'what'?" She asked, blushing slightly as her lips pressed against his. Medusa's hands reached up to clutch at his shirt, pulling him closely in a rather shy fashion.

He gasped as her lips connected with his, freezing up entirely. After quite a minute, he slowly closed his eyes and softly returned the kiss, bringing one hand up to grasp her and the other to cradle the back of the head.

Medusa slid her hands down and under his shirt, slithering them up his chest and dragging her nails teasingly over his skin while deepening their kiss as she tried to hold back her snake-like smirk. Things were going to get interesting.

His other hand went up to cup her face, stroking it gently as the other combed through her hair in a loving fashion. Opening his mouth, he poked out his tongue and slid it over her lips, pleading entrance.

The witch parted her lips quickly, her tongue slipping out to meet his with anticipation. Medusa's golden eyes slowly closed, her body pressing tightly against his, rubbing against him needily.

His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered, the hand in her hair going down to wrap around her waist, pressing her even more against him. He tilted his head, plunging his tongue into her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of the cavern.

She gasped in slight surprise as he pressed her body closer to his. "A-Ah..." Medusa pulled back for a moment to breathe, gazing into the scientists eyes lustfully. "..." She inhaled sharply before shoving her lips up against his yet again, kissing him more passionately.

The hand on Medusa's face slipped into her hair, gripping softly as he frenched her, sucking sensually on her tongue. Pulling back for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, he moved down to her neck, licking and sucking, then gently nibbling on every inch of skin.

She squirmed impatiently beneath his touch; jolts of pleasure rushing through her as his lips worked on her neck. Soft gasps passed through her parted lips, the saliva dripping down her chin slightly.

Passion rising, Stein stood and flipped their positions, pressing Medusa down into the couch as he loomed above her. One hand at her waist, the other supporting him, he continued to feast on her neck, kissing it every so often.

Inhaling sharply as he suddenly switched their positioning; Medusa let out a heavy breath and moaned quietly while he resumed his actions. "Ahh... S-Stein..." She managed to say his name in between panting and moaning; the name coming out lustfully. "Can we go to your... bedroom..?" she blushed deeply as she spoke. Perhaps she was enjoying this... just a little.

The grey haired man pulled back, a bit dazed, her words taking a bit to sink in. "Y-yes... of course..." Picking her up bridal style, he entered the kitchen and from there went through an inconspicuous door. He set her down on the, strangely absent of stitches, bed. As she rested there, he stared at her, unidentifiable emotions in his eyes.

Her slim figure relaxed as she was laid down onto the bed, staring up at him with a rather needy look in her eyes. "..." She closed her eyes, the blush on her cheeks darkening. Was she really going to sleep with Stein to get closer to him for information that she wished for?

Hesitantly, he kneeled onto the bed, crawling over her and stared deep into her eyes. Such an unusual colour, yet still so beautiful. He stroked her face gently with one hand, leaning down to softly kiss her, wanting to make this matter.

Returning the kiss with an unknown passion; Medusa found her hands rising up, perfectly proportioned fingers clutching at the fabric that clothed the silverette's torso.

Lying down beside her, he let his hands wander up and down her body, lips retreating from hers and wandering over her neck and collarbone. "Medusa..."

"Y-Yes..?" She stuttered out the word quietly, tilting her head so that the male could get better access to her neck. "..What is it?" The witch asked patiently.

He pulled back up to stare her in the eyes, the beautiful golden eyes. "Why..?" He asked. Why was she doing this, why with him?

"I..." Medusa looked up at him. "...Because.." She struggled to find the words necessary at this point. "...I love you." She lied through her teeth.

* * *

><p>AN:

This is only the first chapter! Subscribe to this story if you want to find out what happens next. c:


End file.
